


Hanging Onto Every Heartbeat

by bliztoise



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Justice League: War, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, i love clark so much..........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Mornings with Clark normally went like this. You blamed him almost always.





	Hanging Onto Every Heartbeat

He hears it in the kitchen, as he’s pouring a cup of coffee, a millisecond before you do, of course. Your alarm blares a trilling jingle for only a couple of seconds before your hand sweeps across the bed for the phone. You shut it off and roll onto your back, sighing. You keep your eyes shut for a few minutes, just laying. Maybe...

“I don’t hear you getting up,” Clark calls from the kitchen. 

“I’m  _ getting _ there!” You yell back. You roll to the edge of the bed and pull your phone out from under your body. You squint at the screen and unlock it. You scroll through a couple of different sites for about ten minutes before you hear his voice again, calling your name in a warning tone. You let out a guttural moan, but throw the covers back.

Five minutes later you’re shuffling out into the kitchen as Clark starts reading the next page of the paper. You reach up into a cabinet and take down a glass, filling the glass and downing it in just a couple of seconds. “You’re gonna give yourself the hiccups if you drink that any faster.”

“Shut up,” You retort as you reach into another cabinet and pull down a box of PopTarts, taking out two foil packs. You plunk yourself down at the island and and rip open a package, already skimming the comics page that Clark had set aside for you. “Let me _ live, _ you alien freak.”

He stares you down and puts a hand over his heart. “You wound me, sweetheart. Also, you should eat more. You’re going to be hungry in like, two hours.”

“I would eat more, if I had more time. I would have more time if I woke up earlier. I would’ve woken up earlier, if last night, if someone had just gone to bed, as was the plan, instead of making me stay up to see how many orgasms you, with your fucking god-like stamina, could make me have. So, in conclusion, this is all on you and you should fly me to work so I don’t have to take the bus.” You fix him with a glare as you shove half a PopTart into your mouth. 

“Nice try. I’m not flying you to work.” His cheeks are tinged pink as he speaks and you raise an eyebrow. It’s always so cute when he gets flustered. It reminds you that he’s just a farm boy.

“Why not?” You whine. “I bet if I was dating Wonder Woman, _ she’d  _ fly me to work  _ every day. _ ”

“I don’t think you could handle Wonder Woman. You think  _ my _ libido is bad? She’s got all the time in the world and grew up on an island of all women. Maybe rethink that choice. Speaking of which, though, Diana has been pestering me about meeting you. When’s your next day off? She wants to hang out,” Clark asks, setting down the paper.

You choke on the strawberry toaster pastry and he starts to look concerned until you down the rest of your water and start to speak. “Holy _ fuck _ ! Wonder Woman wants to hang out with me?  _ Me _ ? Are you sure? She wasn’t like, recovering from the effects of some drug or something? Like you’re one hundred percent sure? Clark, you’re not fucking with me, are you? She didn’t hit her head?”

He laughs lightly at you. “No, I promise I’m not. I accidentally let slip last month while we were fighting the Royal Flush Gang that I was late for a date with you and she heard me. She started grilling me after the battle was done and over with. She wants to meet my longest standing partner. Considering she and Lois are my only other two exes, she’s surprised anyone’s been able to hold me down this long.” You flush yourself and look away. 

“Has it really been that long? I don’t think a year and a half is long at all...” You trail off, but refocus yourself on the task at hand. “Anyway! What would we even do together? I’m not gonna wanna like...fight her. Or play fight, or whatever you guys call it. And would she wanna go see a movie together? What about afterwards? I don’t think she’ll wanna hit up a Taco Bell or whatever. And what if-”

Clark says your name in a soothing tone. “Relax. She just asked to meet you. I’ll be there the entire time. You can show her your video game collection. Or your books. I’m sure she’ll be glad to see whatever you want to show her. Just maybe...Don’t act as comfortable as you do with me. I don’t think she’ll appreciate or get some of your jokes. Maybe show her that Fire Emblem game you’re always playing! She like battling, I’m sure she’ll like the combat aspect of it!” He comes around the island, depositing his now empty cup in the sink. He presses a kiss to your forehead and rubs his hand along your bare shoulder. “You’ll do fine. I love you; they will too.”

“They?!”

“Yea. I’m sure once Diana meets you, the rest of them, at least Barry and Hal, will want to meet you.”

You slump your head down onto the counter and stay there until Clark reminds you that you still need to get ready for work.

**Author's Note:**

> *busts the door in like that one bad girls club gif" MY TOWN NOW. SOMEONE NEEDS TO FILL THIS TAG AND I'M HERE FOR IT. i love clark so much specifically the DCAU clark that isn't all edgy and shit. kudos and comments are SUPER appreciated and i'm rly grateful for anyone who took the time to read this!!! (bc i know this tag is virtually dead lmao)


End file.
